priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Go! Gorgeous!
|Kanji = ゴー！ゴー！ゴージャス！|Romaji = Gō! Gō! Gōjasu!|Artist = Nichika Omori Madoka Asahina|Released = September 11th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Insert Singer = Chiri Tsukikawa Shuuka Hanazono|singalbum-image = File:Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! Album Cover.png|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Promise! Rhythm! Paradise!|Tracklist = 1. Go! Go! Gorgeous! 2. Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! (NonSugar) 3. Ha Cha Me Cha Telepathy 4. Secret! Ratatouille 5. Reserve・The・Reverse! 6. Star☆A・La・Carte 7. Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow 8. Make Money・Make Dream 9. Pure・Heart・Calendar 10. Divine Song! ~Gaarmage Tourism~ 11. Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!! 12. Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡}} Go! Go! Gorgeous! is a duo song sung between Chiri Tsukikawa and Shuuka Hanazono. It was released on September 11th, 2019. Performers * Chiri Tsukikawa & Shuuka Hanazono Lyrics Full Version Romaji= "Zugatakāi!" "Gō! Gō! Gōjasu!" V.I.P! V.I.P! V.I.P! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Tobikiri osharena watakushi de Okinīri no kōde de butsukatte Yuke! Gō! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! "Bippu!" Gō! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! "Serebu!" Ōhhohhohhō! Waraō Sā min'na de ōhhohhohhō! "Gō! Gō! Gōjasu!" V.I.P! V.I.P! V.I.P! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Nanyakanya to itte mo watakushi ne Anata to iruto choppiri tanoshikute Yuke! Gō! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! "Bippu!" Gō! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! "Serebu!" Ōhhohhohhō! Waraō Sā min'na de ōhhohhohhō! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu!... Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! Demo zettai makemasen wa! "Ōhhohhohhō!" Kono arinomama no watakushi de Kokoro de kagayaiteru daisuki de Yuke! Gō! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! "Bippu!" Gō! Gō! Gō! Gōjasu! "Serebu!" Ōhhohhohhō! Waraō Sā min'na de ōhhohhohhō! |-| Kanji= 「頭が高ーい!」 「ゴー! ゴー! ゴージャス!」 高貴なサラブレッド 「関係ありませんわ!」 あなたにゃ届かない 「なんですって～!?」 かしこまりなさい 「屈しませんわ!」 華やかなロード! 確かにサラブレッド 「もちろん！」 だけどわたくしは 「何 よ~！」 自分で掴んだみゃあ「むきー！」 アイドルタイム　イズ　マネー！ 「ちりしゃんちりしゃんちりしゃんしゃん...」 V.I.P！ わたくしが！ V.I.P！ もっとも リッチ！ V.I.P！ セレブリティ！ 勝負するなら今 ゴー! ゴー! ゴージャス! 暑い思いは ゴー! ゴー! ゴージャス! 超豪華 ゴー! ゴー! ゴージャス! プライドは譲れないわ 「おーっほっほっほー！」 とびきりおしゃれなワタクシで 「Yeah！ Yeah！」 お気に入りのコーデでぶつかって 「Yen！ Yen！」 ゆけ！ ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！ゴージャス！ みんな み~んな 「ビップ！」 ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！ゴージャス！ きらびやか 「セレブ！」 おーっほっほっほー！笑おう さぁ みんなでおーっほっほっほー！ ですわ！ 「ゴー! ゴー! ゴージャス!」 成り上がった自身 「言ってなさーい！」 あなたにゃわからない 「お黙りなさーい！」 かしこまりなさい 「似てなさいですわ！」 ダイヤモンドハート！ 確かにそうだわ 「もちろん！」 だけどわたくしは 「何よ~！」 お育ちがいいから「むきー！」 何を言われてもよくって 「ちゃ。。。ちゃりんちゃりーん！」 V.I.P！ わたくしが！ V.I.P！ お上品！ V.I.P！ お嬢様！ 見つめ合えばわかる ゴー！ ゴー！ ゴージャス！ ときめきのパワー ゴー！ ゴー！ ゴージャス！ 御覧なさい ゴー！ ゴー！ ゴージャス！ 実力は認めますわ 「おーっほっほっほー！」 なんやかんやと言ってもワタクシね 「Yeah！ Yeah！」 あなたといるとちょっぴり楽しくて 「Yen！ Yen！」 ゆけ！ ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！ゴージャス！ みんな み~んな 「ビップ！」 ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！ゴージャス！ きらびやか 「セレブ！」 おーっほっほっほー！笑おう さぁ みんなでおーっほっほっほー！ ゴー！ ゴー！ ゴージャス！。。。 気持ちはお互い ゴー！ ゴー！ ゴージャス！ めちゃう高い ゴー！ ゴー！ ゴージャス！ でも絶対負けません~！ 「おーっほっほっほー！」 この ありのままのワタクシで 「いぇ。。。いえーえ」 心で輝いてる大好きで 「Yen！ Yen！」 ゆけ！ ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！ゴージャス！ みんな み~んな 「ビップ！」 ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！ゴージャス！ きらびやか 「セレブ！」 おーっほっほっほー！笑おう さぁ みんなでおーっほっほっほー！ ですわ！ |-| English= "Hold your head high!" "Go! Go! Gorgeous!" A noble thoroughbred "That shouldn't influence anything!" It seems I can't reach you "What was that!~?" Prostrate yourself "I won't give in!" Such a gorgeous road! I'm certainly throughbred "Of course!" But I "What~!" seized it myself "Ughh!" Idol time is money! "Chiri-shan Chiri-shan Chiri-shanshan..." V.I.P! I am! V.I.P! The most rich! V.I.P! And a celebrity! We shall compete now Go! Go! Gorgeous! My burning desire is Go! Go! Gorgeous! Super Gorgeous Go! Go! Gorgeous! I won't surrender my pride "Oooh ho ho hooo!" With my exceptionally stylish self "Yeah! Yeah!" We shall clash with each other in our favorite coords. "Yen! Yen!" Let's do this! Go! Go! Go! Gorgeous! Everyone everyone~! "V.I.P!" Go! Go! Go! Gorgeous! Glittering "Celeb!" Oooh ho ho hooo! We laugh Now, along with everyone oooh ho ho hooo! Go! Go! Gorgeous! I've risen to a higher position by myself "Say it!" I don't understand you "Silence!" Prostrate yourself "We're similar!" My diamond heart! Well, it is true "Of course!" But I've been "What~!" Growing up pretty well "Ughh!" Say whatever you please "Cha...cha-ching cha-chingg!" V.I.P! I am! V.I.P! Elegant! V.I.P! And a lady! I can tell just by looking at you Go! Go! Gorgeous! This thrilling power Go! Go! Gorgeous! shall be seen Go! Go! Gorgeous! I shall admit your ability is recognized "Oooh ho ho hooo!" No matter what I say "Yeah! Yeah!" It's kind of fun being with you "Yen! Yen!" Let's do this! Go! Go! Go! Gorgeous! Everyone everyone~! "V.I.P!" Go! Go! Go! Gorgeous! Glittering "Celeb!" Oooh ho ho hooo! We laugh Now, along with everyone oooh ho ho hooo! Go! Go! Gorgeous!... Our feelings towards each other are mutual Go! Go! Gorgeous! I see you higher now Go! Go! Gorgeous! But I will definitely not lose~! "Oooh ho ho hooo!" The way things are with me "Yea...Yeahh" I love the brilliance in my heart "Yen! Yen!" Let's do this! Go! Go! Go! Gorgeous! Everyone everyone~! "V.I.P!" Go! Go! Go! Gorgeous! Glittering "Celeb!" Oooh ho ho hooo! We laugh Now, along with everyone oooh ho ho hooo! Audio Trivia Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Shuuka Category:Songs sung by Chiri Category:Duet Category:Shuuka Performance Category:Chiri Performance